Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor
Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor (ドサマン グハサRチャオンロー Dosaman Guhasarchaonro) is a character that debuted in the very first chapter of Fairy Tail: Dawn, but only became prominent in the prequel story, Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective. He is a former scientist under the employ of the Magic Council, and was involved in the Human-God Project; the same project that created the homunculus race; and most importantly, Crux Kouga and Vivian Starrkewolfe. Serving as the partner to Giselle Mercury, he used his own cells during Crux's creation, utilising the same method that Giselle used for Vivian, however, Crux's developing body rejected his cells, hinting they were impure and incompatible. This failed attempt at stability had it's long-term effects on Crux; even possibly being one of the main contributors to why he is what he is. Dosaman, in later years, is also responsible for the creation of Wendy Marvell, becoming the first antagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Dosaman is a young man in his mid-thirties with a slender build, and blonde, cropped hair. Presumably from several experiments, his face is dotted with leopard like-patterns on the right side, and he wears a pair of thick glasses. His attire is more militaristic than one would expect of a scientist, consisting of long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Dosaman also has a habit of donning a leopard print top over this, and often donsa calf-length trench over all of this. Personality Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist; being sadistic and cruel. He is arrogant and condescending, referring to people as "test subjects" and not bothering to learn their names unless, they prove exceptional. Dosaman's only desire is the pursuit of science and understanding of the world, willing to go to any lengths to further his knowledge. He performs many horrific experiments on unwilling human subjects with no regard for their well-being, and eventually even experiments on himself. Even when his actions put the world at risk, Dosaman considers it another price to pay for his experiments. Part of Dosaman's lack of empathy possibly stems from his prior experiments. During the process of researching a way of creating life to rival the homunculi, he saw what he believed to be a person's "true form", which appears to be something akin to a ball of bluish-green light. It is not known what this light is, but it could possibly be a person's soul. Regardless, because of his belief that the light was a person's true form, Dosaman began seeing humans as nothing more than "things", rather than living beings; however, it should be noted that he was always classified as a sociopath as well as a narcissist. However, despite all his depravity, Dosaman did indeed care for Giselle, his partner and fellow scientist, albeit in his own twisted way. He was extremely possessive of her, admiring her due to her intellect as well as her beauty, seeing her as the only person capable of being a true equal to he himself. Naturally, this meant that he abhorred anyone who took up her time away from him; and because of this, he despised Vivian and Crux for taking up her time and ruining the image he had of her; plotting to kill the two as children. When Giselle rejected him and defeated him, Dosaman's sanity slowly slipped away over the years until he reached the state that he was in by the time of Dawn. History Synopsis Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective Woods of Darkness Arc Fairy Tail: Dawn Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! (debut) Equipment Ouroboros (ウロボロス, Uroborosu): Ouroboros is the name of Dosaman's specialized set of throwing knives that, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to a five-pointed cross emblem. They function mainly as a steel hook; being curved slightly in the shape of a snake; which Dosaman can throw at his foes. Dosaman can use his Ouroboros knives to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between him and his foes. The handles have an extremely useful ability; over time, they gather magical energy from the foe as Dosaman uses them to strike his opponent; and once a sufficient amount has been condensed, the handles reveal themselves to be the ports of Etherion; enabling him to use his most powerful spell. Ouroboros is the symbol of a snake eating or biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity. *'Compressed Wave Cannon: Etherion' (圧縮波動砲・エーテリオン, Asshukuhadōhō: Ēterion): A portable version of the Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin: Ēterion), which is an extremely powerful Magic Weapon owned by the Magic Council. Due to being the creator of Etherion, Dosaman felt the need to install the function of the Magic Weapon within his Ouroboros knives. Once a sufficient amount has been condensed, the handles reveal themselves to be the ports of Etherion; as this magical energy is expelled outwards, causing a series of glyph-like circles and squares to appear in front of the knives; after a few moments, a blinding beam of light is shot from the glyphs, decimating all in its path; it is an extremely large, destructive beam of Magic; said Magic contains Fire Magic, among other elements, that completely obliterates the target area, leaving only dust behind. It is known to be a power without peer; almost completely vaporizing the previous Magic Council headquarters; however, once it is completed, it causes the Ouroboros knife he used to launch the attack to completely shatter. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Knife Master: Dosaman is shown to be an extremely competent master of the knife; he is able to effectively use his Ouroboros knifes to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat with high speed; being powerful enough to incapacitate multiple foes with the combination of his Blood Magic and his knives. He was shown using a variety of punches connected with fluent motions, remaining suspended in midair for large amounts of time to perform notable acrobatic feats like spinning kicks, hitting many enemies at once; all of these are enhanced by Dosaman using his knives to augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities by rapidly finishing off enemies before they can react. He is constantly focused on attacking the weak points of an opponent's body, thus maximizing the damage and pain dealt to them; this is what makes him extremely deadly. He is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of the range of Ouroboros, sending slashes which fly through the air itself, and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. *'Bakudantsuki' (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust): Dosaman charges one of his Ouroboros knives, which begins to glow with magical energy, until it takes the shape of a glowing orb. He then fires it as an energy blast with extreme force; manifested in the form of a black sphere of energy that inflicts massive damage. Dosaman will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving him vulnerable to counterattack. Upon impact, the sphere causes a small explosion of blood; it should be noted that Dosaman can modify it to split into a cluster of three spheres which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in on his target. Dosaman can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person over covering a wide area. It can also penetrate water with ease; and pierce weak defenses by essentially passing through them. *'Thousand Obsidian Swords' (千刃黒耀剣, Senjin Kokuyōken): By throwing his knives, Dosaman channels his magical energy into them, harnessing the full potential of their momentum and throwing force, allowing the knives in trajectory to have a spiraling effect. This spiraling effect is the basis and key principle in this technique, allowing the knives, in contact with a living human, to have many ranges of effect on the human body. They are thrown with the intention of cutting, impaling and poisoning his opponent; a veritable hail of these weapons are quite effective in cutting down large groups, and it's no surprise he is capable of creating a tempest of bladed death with a few simple tosses; for a nonlethal variation of the technique, he can utilize the onslaught of blades to pin his targets to any surface, leaving them at his mercy. It is even more effective when Dosaman utilizes his Bloody Prison spell in order to turn his opponent into a puppet and from there leave them completely defenseless against this deadly technique. In addition to its capabilities, this technique also has its uses for destructive and defensive purposes, providing an honorable and clean method of execution for his foes; best utilized to leave blood off of Dosaman's hands when he kills his targets. **'Ring of Black Stakes Piercing All Creation' (象貫く黒杭の円環, Banshō Tsuranuku Kokkui no Enkan): Dosaman's most powerful technique, and by far the most devastating. When performing it, Dosaman summons all of his Ouroboros knives and charges all of them with his magical energy; causing them to enlarge drastically and turn a pitch-black. With a single snap of his fingers, Dosaman unleashes an infinite amount of these knives at his opponents without pause. While they are shaped like knives; they generally act as bullets; releasing an infinite number of knives without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to Dosaman's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Due to an enormous amount of knives being fired at the same time, it is incredibly difficult to block many of the strikes. Bosaman can mentally stop the black knives released by this spell and point them in another direction if the opponent dodges; essentially, it is near impossible to totally evade. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each knife similar to a carpet bombing. When opposing an attack of similar power, this spell will not only double or multiply, but increase infinitely. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Despite being physically weak; Dosaman is shown to be immensely swift on his feet. He is capable of moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. His speed makes Dosaman formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Dosaman made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they’d have the chance to cast a single spell. Additionally, Dosaman possesses high natural jumping talent and an extreme amount of lower body strength, which allows him to perform great feats; he is noted to be one of the fastest members of the Magic Council. What should be noted is that the velocity gained by his speed also increases his strength considerably for the duration of the movement; allowing him to defeat an opponent in one blow with a knife depending on the foe's strength level. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: 'Due to various experiments, Dosaman is a man of high constitution, With skin like iron, he is able to survive blunt blows and blades alike with ease, even a blow from a young Crux barely registered with Dosaman, before hie sanity started to slip. This implies, however, that his immense durability is dependent on some level of his own conciousness, if he is not fully in synch with his own mind, his durability will begin to slip, as seen when Jason easily decapitated him. Dosaman has high tolerance towards towards pain and damage, and can survive the forced amputation of limbs and sections of his body with ease, possibly due to his experiments. This has gone to the point where Dosaman can remove or rearrange his organ as he sees fit and still function normally, showing his body is no longer truly "human" as it can operate different from a standard human. Other '''Immense Intellect: '''Dosaman is possessed of immense intellect, which benefits his profession as a researcher and scientist, and is quite possibly one of the smartest characters in the series, though he himself admits Giselle outstrips him in this department. His intelligence is mostly seen with his ability to create; as one of the Magic Council's head researchers, Dosaman is a talented inventor and scientist. Dosaman himself is the man who has created many artifacts that the Magic Council themselves make use of, be they fully technological, or magic-technology, such as the Satellite Square: Etherion, which Dosaman is noted to have had a primary hand in creating. Dosaman has an interest in Lacrima, due to how versatile it is as a magical material, and is interested in determining the full capabilities of the material; seen when he theorised that magic, utilised with certain types of Lacrima, makes a near foolproof cloning method; however, due to his deteriorating sanity at the time, he had not realised the full potential of this achievement, having thrown out his only success case, Wendy Marvell. He possessed intimate knowledge of the human body, due to his frequent experiments that involve dissection, and can utilise this knowledge in battle, pinpointing the weakest locations of the human body and attacking them either directly, or through the use of his signature Blood Prison. Outside of his own invention capabilities, Dosaman is skilled in strategy and battle tactics, having a talent for planning well in advance, and a great intuition, utilising it in his plans to confuse opponents and allies alike. In battle, Dosaman appears to be able to analyse the movements of an opponent, right down to their muscle movement and breathing patterns, and disrupt their abilities and quickly make plans for counterattacks, all within minutes. Even in situations of everyday life, while it is far from normal for an individual such as himself, Dosaman has the ability to "read" people, able to detect their emotions, tell if they are lying, among other things. However, Dosaman states that Giselle is the one person he has never been able to understand, and this intrigues him to no end. Finally, Dosaman is well versed in the history and legends of the world, having vast stores of knowledge due to painstaking effort to find old and lost documents, and therefore, knows about the truth of the existence of several things, such as the Haven Mage, a being long relegated to myth and legend. Magical Abilities Arc of Embodiment 'Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilizing imagination. Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows Dosaman to materialize, and subsequently use to his every whim, anything he can imagine. Any of his creations give him great versatility both in and out of combat. The creations that the scientist materializes can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, which as of yet are currently unknown. Despite so, Arc of Embodiment has been considered an invincible Magic by Dosaman, who additionally claims that nothing can best the Magic; however, it is susceptible to Take Over and the like. This magic notably proved to be very useful in Dosaman's scientific ambitions during his time in exile after the events of Daybreak; while his mind was deteriorating to the point where physically constructing simple machinery was difficult, the Arc of Embodiment came through to creation his own cloning machine which used Lacrima as a power source. Blood Magic Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): Blood Magic is a special Caster Magic that grants Dosaman the ability to manipulate blood in every aspect; giving him the ability to control and manipulate blood; of himself or others. Dosaman can generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, bring to life, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is his own, from his surroundings, or from someone else. Dosaman can also control the state that blood is in; enabling him to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with his magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for his knives as well replicate himself though an unknown method, making carbon copies of himself to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. With Blood Magic, Dosaman's blood has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, he shapes his attacks into the form of demonic apparitions, which he can use in various ways. Dosaman is also able to fade himself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if he is caught while in a tangible form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. When pushed to his limits, Dosaman can drain the blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Blood Magic is a magic that Dosaman himself specifically developed through performing numerous experiments upon his body; which is what makes it more unique than other versions. *'Bloody Blaster' (ブラッディ・ブラスター, Buraddi Burasutā): Bloody Blaster is Dosaman's standard attack. When using it, he collects his blood in his right hand, aiming it in the formation of a "finger gun" before firing it in the form of a dark crimson sphere of blood which has patterned black and golden lines upon it, similar to a bullet; upon impact, it generates an intense burst of energy, which ultimately burns the target explosively, causing heavy damage. Bloody Blaster can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. The bullet travels at a supersonic speed and can be fired multiple times one after the other, like a machine gun, travelling long distances with ease. Bloody Blaster's devastating power is derived from Dosaman's energy control. It is capable of destroying a large part of a skyscraper and it is capable of sending foes careening across the ground for a fair while, though in this case, sometimes the Bloody Blaster isn't enough to destroy them. *'Bloodfang' (ブラッドファング, Buraddofangu): As a last resort, when pushed to his limit, Dosaman is capable of draining every single drop of blood from his body, enabling him to wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. The mannequin is shown to be immune to conventional attacks; as when a physical strike attempts to hit it, the blow merely phases through the mannequin due to be completely composed of blood. The mannequin is able to move at incredibly quick speeds appearing only as a blur to unready opponents. What is interesting to note that when Bloodfang is activated, Dosaman becomes a powerful melee brawler; relying on brute strength to tear opponents apart; pulverizing their bodies with overwhelming force. The mannequin's teeth can bite through practically any armour except when the armour is thick enough for the fangs not to penetrate completely. *'Bloody Dagger' (ブラッディダガー, Buraddi Dagā): A basic offensive spell; when performing the spell, Dosaman generates a ring of red daggers resembling kunai with the bottom half of the ring missing, then fires them leaving trails of red light. The ring of daggers can point outwards from Dosman or inwards surrounding the target. They are extremely useful for trapping enemies. Bloody Dagger is mostly used to surround his foe, able to exploit any available opening at a moment's notice. Due to this, Bloody Dagger possesses the additional effect of being able to surprise the foe no matter how much they have witnessed the technique as it is easily adaptable. The knives have simple guiding function and explosive effect. *'Blood Prison' (ブラッド・プリズン, Buraddo Purizun): The signature spell that Dosaman utilizes on a regular basis; it is a specialized technique that enables him to manipulate the blood in the foe's body; taking ahold of the various fluids contained within an foe's body and then manipulate them to control the movement of their intended target; essentially forcing them to be Dosaman's puppet. He can control his victims' limbs as if they were marionettes on a set of strings, said victims are conscious and confused; unable to do a thing about his control. The control and manipulation of fluids within a person's body can have many different effects; for instance, Blood Prison could be used to crush a victim's internal organs. In a similar manner, it could be used to pressurize, boil, or cool the water inside the body of an opponent, killing them in the process. Lastly, the technique could even be used to completely extract water from one's body, imitating the technique used with plants. What makes this spell so terrifying is that Dosaman can utilize this spell without the aid of motion and movement of his hands or feet; making it impossible to know if he is utilizing the spell or not; leaving the helpless foe open to his attacks. *'Karasushipūsō' (鴉死風 爪 lit. Deathly Gale Claw of the Raven): Continuing his favouring of bladed weapons, Karasushipūsō is one of Dosaman's more "personal" Blood Magic abilities due to how up close and personal he needs to be to use it. Through this ability, Dosaman's skin slits open, ejecting large scythe-like blades, typically created on his forearms. These are created through the merging of magical power with blood, which solidifies as it is ejected from the body, forming into a lethal, scythe shape, perfect for close-combat. Sharp enough to cut into diamond, Dosaman can put this spell to great use, by varying it in size and strength. Through the use of extra-blood, he can swing a sword from one-arm equal to, if not surpassing him in size, and is able to eject blades from any location on his body, meaning that close contact with him is ill-advised. Trivia *Dosaman was never meant to be given an article, nor any position of real importance in the story, however, Darkrai saw Daybreak as a chance for him to be fleshed out and elaborated on, and took the chance. Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Former Magic Council Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased